1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to key mechanisms, specifically to key mechanisms for electronic devices such as mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks, are now widely used. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. Keys for inputting commands etc. are disposed on the devices but are often so small they are difficult to assemble.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.